


Stain My Skin

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Series: Ink [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek has two moms, Dexs first tattoo, First Tattoo, M/M, New York, Post-Graduation, Pre-Relationship, mentions needles (tattoo gun)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: “Dex just walked into a tattoo parlour,  he’s like less than three blocks from you right now.” Chowder said, dramatically, seriously, but also very excitedly.Derek’s brain went fuzzy.





	Stain My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic about Dex getting his first tattoo. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi (and send me prompts) [here](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Also comment if you want a part two to this!

It started exactly two days after graduation.

The three of them had been snapchatting and texting non-stop, still caught up in the panic that they would fall out of contact over time.

(Little did they know that in three years, they would stand next to each other at Chowders wedding, two best east coast men, and one west coast groom.)

Nursey had been laying in his bed, 8:30 in the morning, scrolling through his phone, listening to the sounds on New York out his window, and to the sounds of his mothers in the kitchen.

He could vaguely hear the news playing from the kitchen radio, apparently, snow was coming in quick.

Derek turned his head just in time to see one of the first snowflakes slowly flutter down past his window.

His phone started vibrating.

_Incoming call from Chow Chow._

“So you know how I have taken to stalking people on snapchat maps?”

“Hello to you to Chow.” Derek sat up with a huffed laugh.

“Hey bro, but more importantly, _stalking_.” Chowder replied, sounding far too serious for this time of morning.

“Yes. _Stalking_.” Derek replied, changing his voice to sound equally as serious, desperately trying not to grin.

“Dex just walked into a tattoo parlour.”

And.

_What?_

“In New York, he’s like less than three fucking blocks from you right now.” Chowder said, dramatically, seriously, but also very excitedly.

Derek’s brain went fuzzy.

“I, _uh_ , he’s prob- probably, _um_.” Derek couldn’t think of anything, his mind running with the thoughts of rich ink permanently staining a piece of artwork on Dex’s pale body.

“Go investigate. Snapchat me pictures.” And with that final statement, Chowder hung up.

Now, Derek is a strong man who can make his own decisions and doesn’t listen to dumb instructions from his best friend at eight something o’clock in the morning.

_However._

When those instructions are telling him to go see his other best friend (and hopeless crush) get a tattoo, he sure as shit is going to listen.

He gets up and gets changed. His favourite pair black skinny jeans, all black converse, yellow sweater with a little #BLM embroidered in the top left corner (a present from Dex last Christmas, the beginning of his journey to be less of a _White Boy tm_), a dark maroon coat and a black beanie.

As he stood brushing his teeth he opened snapchat to double check where exactly Dex was, and sure enough, as Nursey had been guessing, Dex was at his friends’ parlour.

Jacob, who had done Nursey’s tattoo (and pierced his dick after giving Nursey a blowjob – it’s a long story, but they’re chill), was strikingly similar to Dex.

A bit shorter, and hair closer to brown, slightly less pale and slightly less freckles, abundantly more tattoos and piercings, but same annoying, hardworking, stubborn as _fuck_ attitude.

And listen, Nursey knew he had a type okay? He had a very long talk with his therapist about it years ago when he began panicking about feeling mainly attracted to douchey white guys. (They had managed to come to the conclusion it was more the red hair and freckles, which, although being traits of many POC, was miniscule in comparison to the amount of white people with said traits.)

Before walking out the door, Nursey was thankfully with it enough to change out of his converse and into his black combat boots that acted as his main pair of snow boots. Canvas shoes and the current weather wouldn’t have gone down well.

Nursey walked downstairs and poured himself a coffee, the pot still hot from his mother’s making their coffees last minute before running out the door to catch a flight.

Travel mug in hand, Nursey locked up the door and headed out.

Ten minutes later (how people suddenly forget how to walk the second snow hits the ground will forever baffle him) Nursey pushed open the doors to the parlour.

Jacob, who had seen him walking past the glass, smiled to himself and continued on with the tattoo.

Dex, who had is back to the door, looked up into the mirror a few metres in front of him, making direct eye contact with Nursey, before shyly smiling, expression like he’d predicted Derek would show up.

“Spontaneous New York trip aye Dexy?” Derek asked, walking up to them, smiling at Jacobs confused face, clearly not knowing that they knew each other.

“Well you know, when your chosen artist has a cancellation you book it to New York.”

It looked like he would shrug if he wasn’t getting a half sleeve over shoulder tattoo done.

“Surprised you are awake this time of day Nurse.” Dex said as Derek walked around the table.

Huh, a fresh septum piercing.

Derek’s chest was getting _tight_.

Derek stepped to the edge of the table, trying as subtly as he could to place his hand on Dex’s thigh. Dex’s right hand came up and grabbed Derek’s own thigh.

Derek still wasn’t sure if Dex was reciprocating his thinly veiled attempts at flirting or if it was just an extension of Dex’s semi touch starved life.

Either way he wasn’t going to stop soon.

Dex’s tattoo was nearly halfway done from what Derek could tell. An underwater scene, _neo-traditional_ , a large octopus stretching down from his shoulder, tentacles coiling around a fragmented reef, a small school of fish scattered throughout, stopping just above his elbow. The black outlines were nearly finished, coloured ink sitting on the bench for colouring after.

Oranges and reds presumably for the octopus, greens, blues, purples and light touches of pink and yellow for the reef, and a range of greys to make the fish look silver. (Derek presumed correct). The giant octopus matched Dex’s appearance so well Derek struggled to focus on anything but.

Every time Jacob turned to get more ink, he would give Derek a knowing look.

Derek had no idea why though ( _lies_ ).

An hour and some light conversation later, Dex’s tattoo was finished, and both of them still had their hands on each other’s legs. Dex’s squeezing slightly harder every time the needle passed over a particular sensitive spot.

Jacob told Dex to go and look in the mirror whilst he got a tattoo care kit ready for Dex to take home.

Derek followed him.

“It’s perfect.” Dex whispered to himself, a small private smile gracing his expression.

“ _It suits you_.” Derek adds, he doesn’t mean to sound so breathless.

But he does.

Dex looks up at him in the mirror, expression a common one they share but one that Derek has yet to figure out its meaning.

Dex turned his head, their faces unbelievably close.

Derek could tilt his head forward just a little and they would be kissing.

“Thanks Nurse.” Dex replied, nearly a whisper, licking his lips.

“Alright Will, if you can come over here for like five minutes, then you can pay and head off.” Jacob said from across the room.

Dex blinked a couple of times, clearing coming out of whatever daydream haze he was in, and walked over to Jacob.

Derek followed, and couldn’t help the death glare he sent Jacobs way.

Jacob replied with a shit eating grin.

Derek zoned out as Jacob wrapped the tattoo and explained the care instructions to Dex.

All he could think about was running his hands, his mouth, over the tattoo. _Licking it_ , gripping it just tight enough that the muscles twitched, unsure if the pressure is painful or not.

Thought about giving Dex hickeys on his neck down to the top of the tattoo, the bruised colours of the markings coordinating with vibrant reef, separated by the octopus.

A beautiful pattern of colour.

Orange hair, purple and blue neck, orange octopus, purple and blue reef.

Derek wanted to write poetry about it. About him. ( _Like he doesn’t write a poem about Dex everyday_ ).

Derek came back to the present when Jacob walked off, clapping him on the shoulder.

Dex turned to him as he picked his backpack up, blush swiftly staining his cheeks.

“You coming back to mine?” Derek asked, walking forward, making their chests touch before Dex gets the idea and heads to the door.

“Sure.” Dex replied, smiling, bumping shoulders.

“Your moms home?” Dex asked as they passed a customer walking into the parlour.

“Nah, on a week-long work trip.” Derek replied, he didn’t mean for it to sound somewhat suggestive. ( _Maybe_ )

“Maybe I should stay and bug you for a bit then.” Dex asked, nerves creeping into his voice. The forever ‘ _feeling like he’s intruding_ ’ voice coming through. (But not really, Derek’s just a bit thick sometimes)

“Definitely, I’ll even let you borrow some clothes.” And yeah, Dex in his clothes, that’s an image and a half.


End file.
